pluto_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
War-Lion
Rafael Ruiz was born and raised in New York city. His family lived quite respectably for New Yorkers, barely rising above poverty. Family and tradition is something deeply important to him. He celebrates his Mexican heritage in his day to day life as well as how he presents his superhero identity. Superheroes were inherently people he looked up to, and instilled into him a sense of justice and morality. He also went through a Luchador phase as well, and that has followed him into his superhero identity. He became obsessed with a Luchador called El Campeón, was a world champion luchador, but was also TV superhero personality in Mexico. Rafael took inspiration from him while making his superhero identity. He became War Lion because of a mystical gem that attaches itself to various people, granting them powers. Inside that gem is a deity of justice, Sekhmet, who takes form as a Lion, only visible in the mind of the current holder. One day, the last person to hold the gem in them was killed by a super-powered artifact hunter/servant of the deity of chaos, Apep; who appears as a fire/serpent based villain named Viper. Before the gem could be destroyed, it flew away and sought out the next candidate for the mantel, Rafael. Forcibly merging into the chest of Rafael, the gem formed a pact of justice with him and granted him powers he previously couldn't fathom. Super strength, endurance, durability, speed, energy manipulation, perception, and healing. The deity in the gem often speaks to Rafael's mind and tries to guide him into certain actions and will every once in awhile take control of his body if need be. Early versions of his costume consisted of full spandex with half a mane draped over the shoulders. The other half of the mane is attached to a helmet that looks like a lion's head. Completely synthetic. He does not condone killing many animals like that. The material over time changed to tougher but flexible material. His costumes often show the gem in his chest. His luchador-esque identity often times ostentatious and grandiose both in design and how he acts. He acts overly confident to hide the fears he has while fighting. His sense of justice is built from not only his superhero role models but also from the influence of the goddess that guides him. Though still barely out of high school, Rafael still tries to act beyond his age. His failures weigh heavily on him and he sacrifices a lot in order to prevent more failures that lead to the death of innocents. Most of his experience in crime fighting was street level around New York, as he fought off crimes committed by local gangs and thugs. His first super powered villain, Viper, was an important challenge to his development as a hero. He first encountered Viper during an exhibit showing in a museum. The exhibit was for an Egyptian artifact that Sekhmet believed to be important and powerful. However, upon the exhibit being revealed, the artifact was nowhere to be seen. In an effort to investigate, Rafael had encountered Dr. Maynard Keener, current proprietor of the museum, dealing with the artifact. Keener revealed himself to be a vessel for Apep, and the menace, Viper. He attacked Rafael and a long fight ensued. Rafael was hardly ready to fight anyone who could match and outmatch his powers. After a destructive fight, Rafael managed to put down Viper and ship him off to prison for the time being.